Jacob Falls
by mandcullenx
Summary: Jacob has been pushed over the edge and he does something really stupid to get revenge - but just who will he hurt to get his way? "Johnny Falls / Gun in Hand" inspiration. Please R&R. Bella/Edward. Jacob.


I know I haven't written or updated in a while and I'm sorry. I was just going through my documents and this yelled at me, and I still love my inspiration for this. It started out as being a oneshot but I think I'm going to make it a three-parter or something. Anyway, if you like it, fantastic, I hope to hear some feedback so I can continue. I still might update my other stories, I'm sorry it's been so long, and I hope to get some inspiration for those as well. Anyway, please read and review.

I don't own twilight or any of the like.

* * *

"Man," Embry exclaimed as Jacob Black finally opened his front door. "They came back." He was standing wearily on Jacob's front porch looking drained and out of breath.

"Fuck," Jacob muttered as he grabbed his coat from the wooden bench and yelled a goodbye to his father in the other room. He shrugged on his jacket and closed the door bedhind him. "How d'you know?"

Embry started wringing his hand and chewing his lips. He always got nervous when the boys from in town showed up. "Saw them when I was walking home from school. They've got a cooler with them and everythin'. It's three in the afternoon!"

Jacob shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk faster towards the woods. As he entered the clearing, he saw them. Today there were only four of them - usually there was five. There was two gorgeous females - one with short, dark spiked hair and wild green eyes. The other had long, blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and her chin held so high she might as well have been looking at the sky. Both the guys were huge - One had curly dark hair and dark brown eyes and he looked the size of a bear - one bear that might have taken steroids. The other guy had lighter, shaggier hair, lighter eyes and was slightly - _slightly _- smaller.

They all turned to stare at Jacob as he got closer and closer to them and finally reached the camp fire they had started.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here." Jacob said with all the courage he could muster. He plunged his hands deeper into the pocket of his jacket.

The biggest guy downed the last of the beer that remained in the can, crumpled it with his giant fist, and threw it right at Jacob. "Fuck off." he said loudly.

Jacob took a deep breath. "You've been coming here all week. You aren't supposed to come here."

"He's right, Emmett." The small girl with short hair said. "We can drink at home.." She said quietly.

"Shut up, Alice. If I want to come out here and drink in the wilderness, I will. It's a free god damn country, okay? If I want to fuck my girlfriend out here in the wilderness, I will." He paused to grab the blonde girls arm and pull her over. "- Or, if I want to beat the shit out of good for nothin' punk-ass red necks, I will." Emmett stood up and started walking over to where Jacob stood.

"Fuck off." Jacob said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Leave him alone, Emmy.." The blonde said.

"Yeah, dude, coming out here and doing stupid shit is fun, but it's not like that fucker could do anything anyway.. he probably couldn't even fight back. He's good for nothing, don't waste your time on him."

"Shut up, Jasper." Emmett growled. He whipped back around to the make shift camp setup and grabbed a black bag, turning it upside down, to spill the contents on the ground. "Happy cleaning, ranger boy." Beer cans littered the ground.

The other boy started to laugh, and high fived Emmett. "Good one dude."

Jacob started to shake, and clenched his teeth together. He took a few steps forward and stared at both guys. "Pick them up."

"You pick them up." Jasper said. He laughed. "Or are you not even smart enough to know how to do that? What about your little boyfriend back there?" He laughed again and pointed to Embry who was standing behind Jacob. Why was this guy making Emmett back off earlier if he was just going to pick on him himself now?

"Jasper.." Alice warned.

"What? What's he gunna do?"

"Pick them up!" Jacob yelled.

"Let's go." The pretty blonde said.

"I'm with Rosalie." Alice said. The girls got off the wooden logs they were sitting on and picked up a few cans. "Sorry about this." She muttered as they walked over to the car that was parked over the grass.

"Don't say sorry to him!" Yelled Emmett. "He's the park ranger, it's his fuckin' job!" He started to laugh and walked over to the car with Jasper. "Happy cleaning, motherfuckers." He smiled and got into the car.

Jacob let out a scream as he ran over to the beer cans and whipped a few at the retreating car.

"Dude, calm down."

"Thanks for all the help, man! Just stand back there and do nothing as usual!" Jacob ran his fingers through his lucious hair. "Fuck! I hate those guys!'

"I know. I don't know why they're coming here everyday just to piss us off." Embry walked over to one of the logs and sat down.

"I hate them. I hope the crash that stupid car."

"I just wish we could make them stop." Embry started to wring his hands together.

Jacob walked over to where Embry was sitting and sat down beside him. He put his head in his hands. "Me too."

"They've been coming here all god damn week. Yesterday they gave Quil a black eye!"

"Fuck them. They think they can push us around just because they're rich and their daddies a doctor."

"Dude, I know." Huffed Embry. "But what are we going to do?"

"We're going to teach them a lesson."

"A-a lesson?" Embry stuttered "What kind of lesson?"

Jacob's face lit up in a smile. "Come with me. I have an idea." They walked away leaving the garbage behind them.

Embry had to hurry to keep up with Jacob, whose legs were slightly longer and faster with excitement. They hopped over dead branches and fallen rocks and hurried to Jacobs house.

Jacob pulled Embry into his garage and quickly shut the door. "In the wooden trunk, under the blanket." Jacob said as he pulled the window shut.

Embry pulled a long dark trunk out from under a faded work bench. "It's locked."

Jacob whipped around. "Fuck." He muttered. "Um.." He walked over to the workbench and started pulling open drawers. He opened a cabinet at the top of the bench and saw a row of keys. One was for an old motorcycle his father kept behind the garage, another for the back door. And a smaller, older one had to be for his fathers trunk. Jacob grabbed it off the little hook and pushed it into the keyhole. It turned.

Jacob slowly opened the trunk and grabbed the blanket, throwing it on the floor. "Teach them a lesson." He said quietly as he help up a hand gun.

"Dude.." Embry backed away from Jacob.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to scare them."

"I'm sure you'll scare them." Embry had lost all colour to his face. He swallowed hard. "You're scaring me."

"Oh, fuck off." Jacob didn't look impressed. "I'm not going to do anything! I won't even bring bullets! It's just to make them leave us alone, Embry. Seriously."

"Okay.. that's it, really?"

"Yes, that's it, really." Jacob said in a mocking tone.

"You could still get in really big trouble."

"Yeah," Jacob rolled his eyes. "but isn't it worth it to get them to leave us alone?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." Jacob lifted the lid of the trunk, rolled the gun back up in the blanket and locked it, slipping the key in his pocket. "So you're in?"

"What?"

"I can't just go in there alone, I'll need back up!"

Embry stared at Jacob for a long time. "Fine." He spat. "But you fuckin' owe me!"

Jacob smiled. "Good. Tomorrow, then."

"Jacob!" A booming voice yelled from the doorway of his house. "We're goin' to Charlies! Come on!"

"Shit." Jacob muttered. "Be right there!" He called back to his father. "I guess I have to go with Billy, but I want to talk about this later. Think you could meet me back here? We need a plan, it's got to be good."

"I'm not sure this is really the right way to-to deal with.."

"Embry. If we don't get them back for what they're doing they will just keep coming back and coming back." Jacob wrenched his hair into a ponytail with an elastic band. "Do you want to be the next one with a black eye? Or worse? We need to stand up for our land."

"I guess."

"Seriously, grow some balls. Either you're with me or you're not. Decide now, dude."

"Jacob!" Another call came from the house.

"You with me?"

"I'm with you." Embry sighed and started walking away from Jacob. "I'm with you. I'll be back later, call me when you're home. I'm with you." He repeated again.

* * *

Please read and review, especially if you want more. I need reviews to keep going.

Thanks.


End file.
